For many years people have used traction devices such as chains, cables, and studs to improve traction on slippery roads that are covered with snow or ice. However, there are problems with tire traction devices. For example, chains and cables can be quite difficult to put on properly without expertise, especially in adverse weather conditions. Some traction devices are complicated and time consuming to put on.
Another problem with chains and cables is that they require wrapping around the side walls of the tire. This is a problem for some cars that have minimal clearance between the tire and the fender. Chains or cables can be noisy, and may damage the body of the car if there is inadequate clearance around the tire.
Another problem with chains and cables is that they tend to become loose or fall off if not installed properly, or after extended use.
Due to the significant problems with chains and cables, many people prefer to use studded snow tires. Typically, studded tires are placed on the car for the winter and then removed for the summer. Studs may work well as a traction device, but can be damaging to the road. For this reason, some states prohibit the use of metal studs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved traction devices that solve some or all of the numerous problems with prior traction devices.